Untitled
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: CHAPTER 2! KAISOO, KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO as CHO KYUNGSOO. XI LUHAN as CHO LUHAN, KRIS, CHANYEOL. kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Namun keadaan kembali membuatnya tertekan. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol namun dia menolak. Happy reading! Thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **_Untitled_

**cast :**_ - Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol._

**Genre : **_Drama. _

**Length : **_Chaptered_

**Summary : **_"Cinta Selalu bisa memaafkan."_

* * *

**Kyungsoo's**

**.  
**

**.**

Aku diam menatap pantulan wajah Jongin dibalik kaca jendela. Wajah dengan rahang tegas yang sangat aku sukai. Namun kali ini ada yang mengganggu. Jongin berbeda. Dia tak menampakkan senyumannya pada ku seperti biasa dia menyambutku dipagi hari. Dan aku tau ada sesuatu yang disimpannya. Sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting, bahkan bisa menyakiti hati ku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu Kai?" Tanya ku. Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan tanpa menoleh pada ku. Hal yang sangat jarang Jongin lakukan selama satu tahun hubungan ku dengan dia.

"Akhiri Soo. Mari kita akhiri semua ini." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum getir. Aku tau bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sudah dua minggu semenjak dia bertemu lagi dengan Krystal, cinta pertamanya. Dan semenjak itu pula aku merasakan Jongin berubah. Dan aku bersyukur aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang sekarang sudah terjadi. Walaupun ini terlalu cepat.

"Kau yakin Kai?" Tanya ku lagi. Bukan berharap Jongin dapat merubah pikirannya, hanya saja aku ingin Jongin memahami keadaan. Terkadang orang yang merasakan jatuh cinta tak bisa membaca keadaan, dan mereka terjebak didalamnya, lalu mereka menyesal. Aku tak ingin Jongin merasakan itu. Karena saat hubungan kita berakhir, aku tak akan pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk dapat kembali pada ku.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar mencintai Krystal." Jawabnya yakin. Aku menganggukan kepala ku mengerti. Tak ada yang dapat menghalangi semua ini, dan aku pun tak bisa memaksakan kehendak ku. Jongin ingin memperjuangkan cintanya pada Krystal yang selama ini dia pendam dan aku tak akan mungkin bertindak jahat menghalangi kesempatan untuk Jongin mendapatkan cinta Krystal.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya berpesan jagalah Krystal dan buktikan pada ku bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi anggaplah bahwa kita tak pernah saling mengenal." Kata ku. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Yah Jongin tau aku tak akan pernah memberikan kesemptan pada siapapun yang telah menyakitiku. Menyianyiakan aku.

"Apa kau akan pergi Soo?" tanyanya.

"Hmm. Seminggu ini aku sudah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Korea. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membulatkan keputusan ku. Amerika menunggu ku. Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sangat ingin tinggal disana dan meraih cita-cita ku." Jawab ku. Jongin tersenyum.

"Apartement ini kita beli dari tabungan kita. Jadi aku berharap kau bisa menjaganya saat aku pergi." Kata ku lagi. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Aku ingin mengemasi barang-barang ku.

"Soo sekali lagi maafkan aku." Tanpa berbalik aku menganggukan kepala ku. Siapa peduli dengan permintaan maaf seperti itu. Itu semua tak akan merubah apa-apa.

* * *

"Kau gila? Kau bahkan belum memberitahunya tentang isi perut mu. Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan mu demi gadis seperti Krystal." Teriak Luhan kesal. Aku menyeruput _black coffe _yang aku pesan, menanggapi teriakan Luhan dengan santai. Dia memang selalu bertingkah berlebihan dengan segala keadaan ku. Tipe kakak perempuan yang tidak diinginkan, namun aku sangat menyayanginya. 2 bulan yang lalu aku memberitahu Luhan bahwa aku hamil. Yah hasil jerih payah Jongin yang dengan bodohnya tak memakai pengaman dan sperma itu berhasil bersarang dirahim ku. Karena saat itu adalah masa subur ku dan _Applause_ untuk Kim Jongin menanam benih yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Kau harus menggugurkan anak ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika tau anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun sang pemilik Cho Crop hamil diluar nikah! _Appa _pasti marah besar pada mu Cho Kyungsoo!" kata Luhan lagi. Aku membuang nafas ku berat. Yah mungkin jika _appa_ mengetahuinya aku bisa dipenggal seperti babi.

"Aku akan membujuk _appa _untuk memindahkan aku ke Amerika. Disana aku akan membesarkan anak ku dan berpura-pura mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan." Kata ku. Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Kau sudah menyusun semua skenario ini, _huh?_ hebat sekali adik kecil ku ini!" aku tersenyum kecut. Yah skenario itu telah aku pikirkan matang-matang hanya untuk melindungi anak ku.

"Kyungsoo kau baru delapan belas tahun mana bisa hidup sendirian dengan perut yang lama-lama akan membesar. Disini saja kau sudah sangat merepotkan. Kau tak akan tau bagaimana menderitanya sorang wanita yang hamil. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki suami, kau akan sangat kesulitan jika menginginkan sesuatu! Gugur kan Soo, atau aku akan memberitahu Kai agar menikahi mu." Aku memeluk luhan mencoba memberi jawaban akan semua kekhawatirannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _eonni_. Aku adalah gadis yang kuat. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan aku, kau bisa ikut pindah dengan ku ke Amerika dan mengurus cabang perusahaan _appa_ disana." Kata ku. Luhan memukul kepala ku pelan.

"Kau memang sangat merepotkan Soo. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengeluh nanti." Katanya lagi. Aku menganggukan kepala ku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji tak akan merepotkan mu."

* * *

Aku menarik koper ku perlahan sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan lebih dulu dengan kekasihnya, Kris, sepupu Jongin. _Appa_ mengizinkan aku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku di Amerika dan tanpa aku atau Luhan yang meminta, _appa_ menyuruh Luhan untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana dan untuk mengawasi ku. Aku memang anak yang tak bisa diatur, selalu melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan. _Appa_ menganggap bahwa itu adalah faktor umur ku yang baru menginjak dewasa. Luhan berbanding terbalik dengan ku. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang harus selalu terlihat sempurna. Dan satu lagi _oppa _ku Chanyeol. Laki-laki dingin namun sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu segera hubungi aku." Kata Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepala ku.

"Kau harus sering menemui ku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan pada mu_ oppa_." Kata ku. Chanyeol mengacak rambut ku penuh sayang.

"Pasti. Dan semoga apa yang akan kau tunjukan itu tidak akan merepotkan ku." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku memeluknya, kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Aku sangat mencintamu _oppa._"

"Aku juga. Aku sangat mencintai si bungsu ini." Katanya lagi. Aku kembali memeluknya sebelum memasuki pesawat.

* * *

Aku membuka sepatu ku saat memasuki rumah yang sudah disiapkan _appa_ 2 hari yang lalu. Laki-laki tua itu memang tak pernah bisa melepaskan anak-anaknya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita tinggal di apartment." Kata ku. Luhan terkekeh.

"Bukankah dia _appa_ mu. Seharusnya kau tau bahwa dia tak akan membiarkan kita lepas begitu saja dari pengawasannya." Kata Luhan. Aku mendengus kesal. Kedua pelayan yang tadi menyambut kami sudah pergi mengantarkan barang ku dan Luhan ke kamar.

"Kalau begitu percuma aku pindah. _Appa_ sebentar lagi pasti tau bahwa aku hamil." Luhan diam. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa ucapan ku amat sangat benar.

"Akan aku bicarakan pada dua pelayan itu." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti _eomma _akan tetap mempertahankan mu nak. _Eomma_ janji.

"Aku ke kamar Lu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 years later…..**

Aku menatap bayi cantik yang ada dipangkuan Luhan. Bayi yang aku lahirkan lima bulan yang lalu, bayi yang aku beri nama Cho Soong In.

"Kyung lihatlah Soongin begitu menggemaskan." Kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Soongin. Aku tersenyum kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Kau yakin kan Lu bahwa selama ini Kris tak pernah membocorkan rahasia ku pada Kai…"

"Kyungsoo, bahkan orang di Korea sana masih beranggapan bahwa kau kuliah disini. Aku sudah memastikan tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia mu ini. Chanyeol pun tak mengetahuinya." Kata Luhan. Aku menganggukan kepala ku. Bukannya tak mempercayai Luhan tapi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Soongin cantik seperti mu Kyung. Aku berharap saat besar nanti tak ada satu persen pun didalam dirinya yang akan mirip dengan Kai." Kata Luhan lagi. Aku tak menanggapinya. Bagaimapun Jongin adalah ayah Soongin, ada darah dia di diri Soongin maka tak menutup kemungkinan jika Soongin suatu hari nanti akan seperti Kim Jongin.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku Lu, mungkin aku akan menyewa _Babysitter_ untuk megurus Soongin." Kata ku. Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm. Bagaimana pun aku kesini dengan alasan untuk kuliah. Jika _appa_ tau aku tidak kuliah dan melihat ku memiliki seorang putri dia pasti akan membunuh ku." Jawab ku. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akan aku carikan. Yasudah aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, jaga keponakan ku awas jika terjadi apa-apa!" kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan Soongin. Aku mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti kau ibunya saja." Kata ku. Luhan terkekeh kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku dan Soongin.

Aku menatap Soongin sambil tersenyum, wajah bayi ini sangat mirip dengan ku apalagi matanya yang bulat. Aku terkekeh saat Soongin tiba-tiba menangis. Dia pasti kelaparan.

"Anak _eomma_ lapar ya. _Kajja _kita makan!"

* * *

**Kai**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun hubungan ku dengan Krystal namun yang ada dikepala ku adalah Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan aku kembali memikirkan gadis bermata _owl_ itu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Atau mungkin ini adalah karma ku karena meninggalkannya demi gadis lain.

Aku menatap Krystal dengan pandangan kesal. Gadis itu terus saja berjalan memasuki satu persatu toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan saat aku mengajaknya belanja dia akan menolak dan malah memeluk ku, merayu ku untuk mendapatkan sebuat tiket bioskop. Kyungsoo memang maniak film.

"Kai lihat ini apakah cocok dengan ku?" Tanya Krystal memecahkan lamunan ku. Aku tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepala ku.

"Kau tidak fokus! Apa kau bosan menemani ku belanja? Kau tau aku belanja untuk mu juga, agar aku tetap terlihat cantik dan kau tidak meninggalkan ku demi gadis lain." Kata Krystal. Dan aku hanya bisa menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan ketika dia merajuk dengan aku sebagai alasannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai." Katanya.

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang kesal karena dosen memberikan banyak tugas. Dan akhir minggu ini aku tak bisa bersama mu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu." Alasan. Yah… Hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri ku dari rajukan Krystal.

"_Arra_. Kalau begitu hari ini kita puas-puaskan untuk berkencan." Katanya kegirangan. Aku mengangguk sok menyetujuinya.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kris ragu. Jujur saja semenjak hubungan ku dengan Kyungsoo berakhir Kris marah dan tak ingin bertemu dengan ku. Namun hari ini aku beranikan diriku menemui Kris untuk memastikan sesuatu bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Mau apa kau menemui ku?" Tanya Kris dingin. Aku tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Kyungsoo." Jawab ku. Kris menaikan alisnya sambil tersenyum seperti sedang mengejek ku.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan gadis itu padaku. Aku bahkan tak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya." Kata Kris. Tentu saja aku tau dia berbohong. Luhan kakak perempuan Kyungsoo masih memiliki hubungan dengan Kris dan tak jarang Kris datang ke Amerika untuk menemui gadis itu yang otomatis pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya Kris. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku lagi tak mempedulikan ucapannya. Bukankah kucing akan bertingkah baik jika menginginkan makan? Jadi anggap saja aku Kucing untuk saat ini.

"Apa peduli mu bodoh? Kau bahkan mencampakkannya demi Krystal." Kata Kris. Aku tau dia kesal.

"Aku tau aku bodoh Kris. Tapi aku hanya ingin tau keadaan Kyungsoo. Aku selalu memikirkannya. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Kata ku lagi. Kris menghela nafanya perlahan.

"Kau tenang saja Kai. Dia baik-baik saja, bersama Luhan dan bayinya." Kata Kris melunak. Aku menatapnya. Bayinya?

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah menikah? Dia memiliki bayi?" Tanya ku penasaran. Hati ku seolah retak saat mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

"Belum, Kyungsoo belum menikah. Hanya saja ada laki-laki brengsek yang berhasil merebut mahkotanya dan menanamkan benih yang tidak diinginkan." Jelas Kris. Aku sedih mendengarnya. Kasihan sekali Kyungsoo.

"Siapa laki-laki itu Kris? Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" kata ku kesal. Kris menatap mu tajam kemudian tertawa.

"Kau yakin akan membunuhnya Kai? Aku bahkan sudah ratusan kali merencanakan itu." Kata Kris lagi. Aku menganggukan kepala ku. Kris memegang pundak ku dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga ku.

"_Kalau begitu kau bunuh diri sekarang. Karena laki-laki brengsek itu adalah sepupuku yang sekarang ada dihadapan ku."_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**jeng-jenggg... ff gaje lagi nih dari aku-_- haha. **

**review yaaa. kalau banyak review dilajut deh nih ff hehe...**

**OH IYA minta saran juga dooong buat kasih judul yang pas buat ff ini hehe. belum nemu judul yg sreg hati nih:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled Chapter 2**

"Kau yakin akan membunuhnya Kai? Aku bahkan sudah ratusan kali merencanakan itu." Kata Kris. Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Kris memegang pundak saudaranya itu dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kai.

"_Kalau begitu kau bunuh diri sekarang. Karena laki-laki brengsek itu adalah sepupu ku yang sekarang ada dihadapan ku." _Namun kalimat itu hanya dapat terucap didalam hati Kris.

"Pulanglah Kai. Kau tak perlu memikirkan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar bahagia." Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Merutuki dirinya yang hampir saja membocorkan rahasia besar Kyungsoo pada saudaranya ini.

Kai menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia tau saudaranya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kris sampaikan maaf ku untuk Kyungsoo. Aku tak pengerti perasaan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Namun hatiku terus menuntun ku untuk mengingatnya." Kata Kai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris didepan pintu apartement pemuda tinggi itu.

* * *

**3 years later**

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan dan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Anak itu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam erat lollipop yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

"Kau memberikannya permen lagi, _eoh_!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memangku anak perempuan itu. Luhan terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu mengekangnya Soo. Soong In masih terlalu kecil untuk kau larang-larang." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau terlalu sering memberi anak ku ini permen. Bagaimana jika nanti giginya rusak?" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan kembali terkekeh.

"Sudahlah lupakan! _Chukhae_ Kyungsoo kau berhasil lulus lebih awal, sangat awal sampai-sampai aku iri padamu. Sebenarnya otak mu itu terbuat dari apa? _Appa_ bahkan tak sepintar Kau." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai adik yang pintar seperti ku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendengus. Luhan mengambil alih Soong In dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengecupi pipi tembem anak kecil itu.

"_Appa_ menyuruh ku membawa mu pulang." Kata Luhan mulai serius. Kyungsoo terdiam. Sementara Soong In hanya menatap _eomma_nya lucu.

"Aku tau kau belum siap. Tapi _appa_ sudah tau bahwa kau lulus hari ini. Dan aku tak tau akan memberikan alasan apa jika kau menolaknya. Chanyeol akan menikah." Kata Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia tau kemungkinan seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"_Arraseo_ aku akan ikut pulang dengan mu." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kau dengar Soong In? Kau akan segera bertemu dengan _haraboji_ kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Dia laki-laki yang sangat keren." Kata Luhan pada Soong In. anak perempuan itu mengerjap lucu.

"Apa itu _Halaboji aunt_?" Tanya Soong In.

"_Haraboji is your grandfather _Soong In." Jawab Luhan. Soong In menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap Soong In. Sebenarnya dia belum siap. Apa yang akan dikatakan _appa_nya nanti jika tau dia mempunyai anak diluar nikah. Namun memikirkan skenario yang dulu dia buat dia tak tega mengatakan jika Soong In adalah anak angkat. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang dia lahirkan susah payah dia anggap anak angkat begitu saja.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikir kan. Mungkin untuk sementara kita titipkan Soong In di apartement Kris. Aku sudah membicarakannya dan dia tak keberatan. Kita hanya perlu membujuk _appa_ agar membiarkan mu tinggal di apartement. Kau tak perlu membawa Soong In bertemu _appa_ jika kau belum siap. Kita rahasiakan keberadaan Soong In." Kata Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sementara ini mungkin apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah yang terbaik. Sampai dia benar-benar siap mengatakan semua kebenarannya.

* * *

**Seoul.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri didepan pintu apartement Kris. Walaupun Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Kris namun gadis mungil itu tak ingin mengetahui _password_ apartement Kris. Luhan mengatakan lebih menyenangkan saat Kris membukakan pintu untuknya daripada masuk tanpa izin.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali. Perjalanan dari kantor ke sini hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit _aish!"_ gerutu Luhan. Kyungsoo diam sambil menatap Soong In yang meminum susu dibotolnya.

"Kyungsoo?" tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar suara itu. Luhan langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kai?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

.

.

.

**Kai's**

"Sedang apa kau disini Kai?" pertanyaan dari Luhan yang begitu sinis membuat ku tersadar. Aku menarik nafas ku perlahan untuk menetralisir dekup jantung ku yang entah kenapa berdetak sangat kencang. Aku kembali menatap Kyungsoo dibalik punggung Luhan gadis itu seperti ketakutan. Dan aku tak tau apa alasannya yang pasti itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"_Eomma_ siapa itu?" Aku menolehkan pandangan ku pada anak kecil yang ada digendongan Kyungsoo. Anak itu begitu cantik, pipinya kembung seperti pipi Kyungsoo, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung dan matanya sangat indah. Mata bermata hazel seperti milik ku….

"Dia anak mu Soo?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ku. Kyungsoo menatap ku tajam.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya dari Kris jadi aku tak perlu menjawabnya." Kata Kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum miris. Mungkin ini adalah balasan untuk ku yang mencampakkannya begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin melihat mu lagi." Kata Luhan. Aku menganggukan kepala ku mengerti. Walaupun perkataan Luhan sangat menyakitkan tapi itu tak sebanding dengan sakit hati Kyungsoo dulu.

"Baiklah. Katakan pada Kris untuk menghubungi ku. Appa ku ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata ku setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**Author's**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega saat Kai sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Sungguh Kyungsoo bukan takut pada sosok pemuda itu, dia hanya takut Kai akan bertanya tentang Soong In.

"Kris! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kai tadi kesini dan sungguh aku sangat kaget." Kata Luhan. Kris diam sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae_ terlambat tadi aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol." Kata Kris.

"_Uncle I miss you_." Kata Soong In tiba-tiba. Kris tersenyum kemudian menggendong anak itu.

"_Me too_ Soong In _so much_." Balas Kris sambil mencium pipi gembul Soong In.

"Buka pintunya!" kata Kyungsoo. Kris membuka pintu apartementnya kemudian mereka masuk kedalam dengan Soong In yang masih dalam gendongan Kris.

"Soong In untuk beberapa hari Soong In tinggal dengan _uncle_ Kris ya. _Aunti_e dan _Eomma_ mu ada pekerjaan. Setiap hari kami akan kesini, Soong In janji tak akan membuat _uncle_ Kris repot ya." Kata Luhan. Soong In menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Kyungsoo mendudukan anak itu dipangkuannya kemudian mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak akan lama sayang. Hanya beberapa hari. _Eomma_ janji." Kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"_Auntie_ bilang Soong In akan bertemu _Halaboji_. Kenapa Soong In malah ditinggal disini?" Tanyanya sambil menangis. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Kris diam.

"Nanti Soong In akan bertemu _haraboji_, tapi tidak sekarang ya. _Haraboji_ sedang sibuk jadi Soong In tinggal disini dulu _ne_?" kata Luhan. Soong In menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencium kening Soong In.

"Sayang_ eomma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Soong In. Jika Soong In disini Soong In akan aman, _uncle_ Kris akan menjaga Soong In." kata Kyungsoo.

"_Jja! Uncle_ nanti akan membelikan Soong In banyak mainan, dan mengajak Soong In jalan-jalan, _otte?"_ Suap Kris. Soong In menghapus air matanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." Kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

* * *

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat dia dan Luhan sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo benar-benar takut bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ada firasat buruk dalam hatinya.

"Soo ayolah _appa_ sudah menunggu." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar anak durhaka meninggalkan _appa_ sendirian beberapa tahun ini." Kata Kyuhyun saat melihat kedua anak perempuannya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"_Bogoshippo appa_." Kata Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap kedua anaknya itu bergantian.

"Kau tumbuh sangat cepat Soo. Dan _appa_ tak akan menunda-nunda lagi." Kata Kyuhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling pandang tak mengerti apa maksud kalimat ayahnya itu.

"Luhan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Kris." Luhan tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bukankah Chanyeol _oppa_ yang lebih dulu menikah. Aku dengar dia sudah memiliki calon pengantin." Kata Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. Laki-laki paruh baya itu duduk kemudian meminum kopinya.

"Chanyeol menolak pernikahan itu. _Appa_ memang bukan ayah yang baik untuknya juga untuk kalian." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa _appa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kyungsoo memang tak tau menahu tentang masalah keluarganya. Luhan pun sepertinya sama. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan anak kandung _appa_. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal ketika dia lahir dan _appa_ mengangkatnya sebagai anak _appa_." Kata Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tentu saja terkejut. Selama ini dia benar-benar tak tahu tentang rahasia ini.

"Bagaimana pun walau tanpa ikatan darah Chanyeol tetap anak _appa_. _Appa_ sangat menyayanginya, namun untuk mewariskan perusahaan, _appa_ harus menikahkan dia dengan salah satu putri _appa_. Kalian mengerti?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pahit. Jika perkiraannya benar maka dirinyalah yang akan dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol, mengingat Luhan akan segera menikah dengan Kris.

"Kyungsoo_ appa_…."

"Aku tak bisa. Dia kakak ku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa…."

"_Appa_ mengerti, tapi tak ada yang bisa _appa_ lakukan selain ini Soo. Cuma kau yang belum memiliki kekasih. _Appa_ tak punya pilihan lain." kata Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menikah dengan orang yang selama ini dia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri. Itu mustahil.

"_Mianhae appa_, aku tak bisa." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyuhyun. Luhan tau posisi Kyungsoo saat ini sulit namun menentang ayahnya sama saja Kyungsoo bunuh diri. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun masih bersikap lembut tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Luhan tau watak ayahnya seperti apa, bahkan mungkin dia bisa saja membunuh orang jika amarahnya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Appa jika aku ada diposisi Kyungsoo pun sama. Chanyeol… Aku mengenalnya selama ini sebagai adik kandung ku sendiri, aku pasti akan menolak keputusan appa." Kata Luhan.

"Selama ini Kyungsoo sudah banyak menderita appa. Sungguh aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya kelak." Tambah Luhan lagi. Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Appa juga memilih yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan." Katanya lirih. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak semua yang terbaik menurut appa baik juga menuruk kita. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa dia bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk hidupnya." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah appa memberikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mencari cinta sejati mereka dalam waktu 3 bulan. Jika mereka masih belum memiliki kekasih appa tak punya keputusan lain selain menikahkan mereka berdua." Luhan menarik nafasnya lega. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuk Kyungsoo mencari kebahagiaannya walaupun dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**THANKS TO : **

**PandaPandaTaoris, Teleporters Earthlings, rara, nidayjshero, Park Ri Rin, **

**081919907600, 369,gegebaek, aqila k, ia, maymay, kimhyera96, Do sarang, **

**dokydo91, .16, mwinssi, AL, rinzkudo, Noname, Desta Soo, Guest, t.a, kyungie22, **

**sehunpou, penghulu kaisoo, Kaisooship, Hany Kwan, Kim Leera, dyofanz, Fuji jump910, **

**aririndae, wanny, KyuraCho, leon, meliarisky7, yixingcom, gothiclolita89, siska232, GotchaCode,  
**

**Maaf gak bisa bales reviews kalian dan Maaf kalau Chapter 2nya jelek.**


End file.
